Dark and Light
by Miichiyeo
Summary: The Millennium Earl wants him. The Black Order claims he's a traitor. Alone and uncertain, Allen turns to the voice in his head for a way to end the Holy War.
1. Chapter 1

Dark, damp walls radiated a feeling of bleak, unwanted feelings as the underground river swished by. The dampness set in, chilling to the bone as a cold breeze fluttered in, causing any in its path to shiver uncomfortably. The quiet river silently ran by, small droplets of water showering the sides of the old brick floor; causing the floor to darken in color and feel sodden to the touch. A ray of moonlight shined through a small opening, lighting up the bleak underground river, revealing unsettling sights. Chained to the wall, in a small corner where not even rats run to, sat a young boy. Bound and sealed was his left hand, a hand that had been meant to destroy and save the souls of akuma; bound and sealed was the Innocence of God. As the dull light vanished, the boy shifted ever so slightly as he lifted his head to blankly look over to the golden golem whom was chained to the ground in a similar way as himself. He blinked as he looked away, his pure white locks sweeping in front of his eyes, when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming ever so suddenly. The footsteps stopped next to him, the echo of the clicking shoes bouncing off the damp walls long after they came to a rest. However, curiosity overcame the white-haired boy as he quickly glanced at the feet, and recognition passed over the stormy gray eyes before looking away.

"Walker, you have been requested." Such a short answer, but it was all he needed to understand. The boy shifted his legs as he attempted to stand before realizing that his hand was still bound and sealed. Link impassively waved his hand and the seals pulled away from the wall, only for them to quickly wrap around both of the young boy's arms, immobilizing them. It took a moment for the boy to get to his feet, his body swaying at the sudden shift of weight; nevertheless standing tall and a shadow of a smile on his face to placate the blond man in front of him. Link made no move to show he appreciated or acknowledge the smile on the boy's face as he motioned with a nod of his head for Allen to start walking. The smile slipped from his lips as he took a tentative step forward, wincing as his wounds from Mugen protested at the unwanted movement. However, he kept this hidden as he continued walking, his mouth a straight line as he heard Link's footsteps behind him.

The two silently made their way upstairs until they entered the main floor, the hallways empty during the night. Their footsteps echoed off the empty halls, the dreary setting not unsettling to the two. Suddenly, the two were interrupted when a lone man appeared as he turned a corner, a large stack of papers in his arms. He froze when he saw the two, and a sad look passed over his face when he saw Allen give him a reassuring smile.

The walk was uneventful and short, and sooner than later the two found themselves standing in front of a tall, lone door that conveniently stood at the end of the long hallway. As Allen stared at the door, a feeling of dread passed over him. He knew what was behind the door, and he knew what would happen to him the moment he opened the door, and he stood silently in hopes that the more seconds he stood quietly, the more time he would have before the end. However, Link did not share the same agreement as he swiftly opened the door.

Leverrier had the gull to look surprised at their entrance; his brows raised up in mock surprise with a fork of some dessert halfway to his mouth. A devious smirk played across his lips as he placed the fork back on his plate and kindly held it out. "Would you like to try some? I made this myself." He snorted when neither made any indication of hearing him so he merely placed the unrecognizable dessert on the end table next to him as he slowly stood up. He took his time as he picked each piece of lint from his jacket and straightened his shirttail before turning back to the boy in question, smirking when seeing the discomfort on his face. "Why are you standing? Come, sit down." His smirk widened when he saw the shock on Allen's face at his sudden hospitality, and enjoyed it even more as the boy awkwardly came in and sat down the best he could with Link's seals still around his arms. However, his attempts at provoking the boy didn't seem to work as the boy merely stared at the floor. Well, he would fix that. "Central has made their decision." Allen lifted his head up when he heard those words, those words that would either ensure his death or let him walk free. "The Pope has decided that you are too dangerous. You will be tried for heresy against the Order for your assistance in the betrayal of Yuu Kanda and Alma Karma."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Since the end of the battle with Alma Karma, the disappearance of Kanda and Allen's imprisonment, a melancholic feeling had fallen over the Order. The loud, boisterous crowd that usually occupied the cafeteria was eerily silent, the occupants instead eating silently. When missions were given, they were no longer accepted with enthusiasm, but mere acceptance. Friends of Kanda or Allen had fallen into a sort of depression, each finding it hard to look forward optimistically and hope that Allen would come out free or Kanda would return. Around the Order, with each new addition of a Crow member or Vatican member, the hard reality of what was happening hit each person hard, and with each new addition, the inhabitants felt they understood less and less what the war was about. And this didn't sit well with them.

Lenalee sat silently at the cafeteria table with her plate of food, feeling entirely alone. She glanced at the seat next to her, where Allen used to sit each day with his large amount of food. Her eyes softened as she looked away, to the seat where Kanda had sat with her. Kanda…Kanda had been at the Order since she arrived, and was one of the most important people to her. At seeing both empty seats, it ripped a hole in her heart to know that two of the people in her precious world were gone, and possibly dead. Her nightmares of seeing everyone she cared for dying around her had returned, bringing along her fear that she would be the only one left among them; and it scared her. She couldn't bear to see everyone gone.

"Hey Lenalee!" She looked over hopefully as a body sat itself in Allen's seat and half expected to see Allen smiling at her. But in his place sat Lavi; a wide smile on his face. He put his food down on the table. "What are you doing, sitting here by yourself?" He attempted to be cheerful, and she knew it, but she couldn't stop the feeling of loneliness, not even to placate Lavi.

"Do you think Allen is alright?" Her voice shook as she tapped the side of her plate with her fork, her appetite gone. She could feel Lavi staring at her seriously before he quickly gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Of course he'll be fine! That bean sprout is strong!" At seeing his encouraging smile, Lenalee felt a small smile grow on her lips. She knew it wouldn't help Allen with thinking such depressing thoughts, and that she could at least be useful to him by staying optimistic. The two shared a small laugh before beginning to finally eat their dinner when they were soon interrupted again.

"Lenalee! Lavi!" Both looked up to see Johnny running towards them, his face flustered as he ran as fast as he could. When he reached their table, he slammed his hands on the table, panting as he desperately tried to tell them what he wanted to say. After a few seconds, Lenalee reached out towards him to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Johnny-"

"Komui needs you right now!" He shouted as he leaned closer, and it was then that the two could see tears in his eyes. They tensed. "It has something to do with Allen!"

Their eyes widened when what he said registered in their minds and the two immediately jumped to their feet, their food forgotten. "Thank you Johnny," Lenalee whispered gratefully as the two quickly ran off to Komui's office, only the hope for good news on their minds. Never before had the run to Komui's office seem so long, with each step the door felt as if it was still a ways away. The never-ending hope the two had that their friend would be alright had kept them going after the weeks that passed by, and the very idea that Allen would be fine filled them with hope. When they finally did reach his office, Lavi swung the door back with such force it shook the room.

They froze upon seeing who was in the room. Sitting in Komui's seat sat Leverrier, his elbows resting on the armrests as he fiddled with a pen, his amused filled eyes never leaving the two exorcists. Standing behind him stood Link, standing straight and silent, and to his right stood Komui, a solemn look on his face. On either side of the room stood four Crow members, their hoods pulled up as their stealthy eyes scanned the area continuously. The tension settling in, Lenalee desperately turned to her brother. "Brother…where is Allen?"

Komui opened his mouth to answer, however Leverrier beat him to it. "Allen Walker has been deemed a traitor by not only Central but by the Pope as well. His trial will be held later today, and you two will be attending."

"What?" Lavi snapped, his fists clenched tightly as he took a step forward. "Allen's not a traitor! He's-"

"-the Fourteenth," Leverrier finished; his amused look vanishing as he narrowed his eyes. "Make sure to be here in exactly two hours," he added as he stood up, Link obediently moving to the side to allow Leverrier to walk around the desk towards the two exorcists. "Don't be late." And with those words, the inspector quickly left the room, the Crow members following.

Once the door shut behind them, Lenalee fell to her knees as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Lavi knelt down next to her and helped her to her feet as Komui quietly walked over to them. "Lenalee, I'm sorry you have to see this," Komui said softly, his voice surprisingly quiet. "I had meant to send all the exorcists out on missions so they wouldn't have to be here, but Leverrier decided to have the trial before I could send you and Lavi away." Lenalee feverently wiped her tears away with the back of her hand as she tried to smile.

"Allen will be alright…right?" she asked, and neither of them gave her an answer.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

At exactly two hours after their first meeting, both Lenalee and Lavi stood in front of the door, trepidation being the only thing stopping them from opening the door. Both knew that the moment they opened the door, it could possibly be the last time they ever saw Allen. Taking a shaky breath, Lenalee opened the door.

She gasped as her hands flew to her mouth, the sight before her appalling. Sitting only a few feet away from her sat Allen; however the boy that sat in front of her was not the same boy that had been her dearest friend. His white hair was gray from grease and his skin taking a sickly color. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in a long while. Seals were wrapped around his Innocence as well as around both of wrists and ankles to keep him immobile. He was panting as he kept his head bent to avoid looking at her or Lavi, and it broke her heart.

"Ah, seems you made it in time." They both pulled their eyes away to see Leverrier standing above Allen, his hands placed behind his back as he stared calmly back at them. The numerous Crow members placed around the room and the heads of the Black Order branches made the trial seem like a public event –when it was everything but. "We were just starting." Leverrier stepped over the seals around Allen's ankles, walking as if touching Allen would burn him, before standing in front of the white-haired exorcist. "Are you Allen Walker or the Fourteenth?"

Allen was silent before finally hissing, "I'm Allen."

"Very well _Allen Walker_," Leverrier held out his name, a maniacal grin on his face. "You are being held here for the offense of helping Yuu Kanda and Alma Karma escape after being given orders to keep them here. Do you disagree?" When Allen didn't answer, Leverrier's eyes narrowed as he took a step closer. "Well?"

"No," Allen finally spat out.

Leverrier's face calmed as he began to stride back and forth. "You are also being charged for heresy against the order for your involvement with the Fourteenth Noah. That-"

"That isn't Allen's fault!" All eyes turned to Lavi as the red-haired exorcist took an angry step forward. "It's not his fault that the Fourteenth put his memories-" He was abruptly silenced when he felt him mouth forcefully close itself. His one angry eye glanced around to see the many Crow members turned to face him, and it was then that he noticed the numerous seals wrapped around his body.

"I would be quiet if I were you," Leverrier grinned. "If you speak anymore, you could be labeled a traitor too." Lavi merely glared back until Leverrier turned his attention to Allen. "And as I said, such an act as consorting with a Noah is punishable by death."

Lenalee gasped as Lavi desperately tried to break free from the binding seals, neither wanting to see their friend killed before their eyes. As two Crow members stepped forward to pull Allen to his feet, the two exorcists felt extra seals being wrapped around them, keeping them from running to help. The two could only watch as one pulled Allen's head up and another held a knife to his exposed throat. Seconds passed by as the knife pressed harder and harder, and the moment the knife finally broke skin, time stopped. It had happened so fast; the two Crow were suddenly on the ground, the knife that had been pressed to Allen's throat now in his hand. Lenalee blinked as she registered what she was seeing. The seals that had previously held Allen captive lay uselessly on the floor. She felt tears cloud her eyes as she took in the sight of his gray skin and golden eyes.

Neah frowned as he tentatively touched the place where the knife had cut him. "You actually made me bleed," he hissed as he turned his golden eyes to Leverrier, who had stumbled back until he fell to the floor. "You're one lucky bastard since I'll be needing you later on. If it wasn't for that, I would have killed your ass right here for even trying to touch Allen." He lazily tossed the knife to the floor as he turned away from the staring eyes of Allen's friends before opening a door to the Ark, making sure to give the Order one last smirk before stepping in and destroying it behind him.

From now on, he was working on his own.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Horrible? Trash? Good? Anything? I just got into this fandom not too long ago and wasn't sure if I got everyone in character, which was my main concern. Any advice or help would be appreciated, along with reviews! Please let me know if I should continue this or just decide to scrap it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to thank Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, moyashi-neechan, Kyone, Wolfgirlpack1923, Pearl of the Orient Seas, Hahiho, Panda-Hiroko, The Puppeteer Master, Peculiar Top Hat, Kuraun Kuraun, Lenbug, nadLeeH'108, Aurora Blacke, ingxkag1000, rikamie2, and Night Kiryuu for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**The moment the door shattered, time seemed to have started again. That day, Allen Walker was labeled a traitor to the Order and stripped of his exorcist title. At such a time filled with supposed betrayals and threats, Central sprung at the chance of taking even more control of Headquarters. Crow members swarmed the Order, at least two members standing watch down each hallway. The Order was effectively thrown into chaos.

And after all that had happened, the Order, for once, no longer knew what to do.

With a hard tug, Bookman pulled Lavi inside their room before silently shutting it behind him. Lavi stumbled slightly before turning away, knowing the reason Bookman was so upset –and he wasn't keen on hearing it. At seeing the nonchalant and uncaring look his apprentice still wore, Bookman reached forward and grabbed the younger boy's collar, pulling him close. "What do you think you were doing?" Bookman hissed, his lips pulled back in a disappointed scowl as he glared at his apprentice. "Do actually think you are a part of this war?" Lavi opened his mouth with a quick retort on the tip of his tongue before stopping at the old man's fierce gaze. However, upon seeing the nearly confused look his apprentice gave him, Bookman released his grip and took on a neutral stance as he leveled his gaze. "We are Bookmen, we are only here to record this war, nothing more."

"But what I said-"

"There is _no_ point getting involved more than we already are. What did you think snapping out like that in the middle of a _trial _would do? You should have been recording, watching, _not _trying to stop them."

Lavi once again opened his mouth to shout back, but found himself stopping again. He knew that what Bookman said was true, and that he had acted out of line, far more than he expected himself to. However he knew that he would have shouted out again if he ever had to.

Time and time again he had built his character around his surroundings to the likings of the people around him. Time and time again he had created false friendships and false feelings; all to then effectively strip it away once he and Bookman left. That had been his quota since becoming the Bookman apprentice, and he had kept to it the many times he had created a persona. But this time was different. With each passing wave, with each smile, with each laugh, the members of the Black Order pushed away the thick walls he had placed around himself until the walls collapsed altogether. When he had seen Lenalee cry the moment they had thought Allen had been killed, he had tried hard to contain himself from shouting in frustration with her. When Lenalee had disappeared after her fight with the Level 3, he went to out to find her, despite the many cries for him to stay. With each passing day at the Order, he found himself becoming attached to the people.

And when he heard that Allen hosted the Fourteenth, and that he would be trialed –and therefore killed –, he found himself _upset._

He knew it wasn't supposed to hurt. When hearing news such as this, he would fake the sadness; fake the tears in order to keep the look of a mourning friend. When seeing the people around him fall to their knees in tears or scream out in anger, he would merely stand in the back and watch. He was a Bookman. He wasn't allowed to feel trivial emotions such as sadness or anger; his existence was only to record the happenings in the world. He continuously told himself this –yet he found it harder and harder to do so. And now he was shouting out in a trial worth recording.

Lavi shook his head as he slowly pushed his bright red hair away from his eyes before sighing deeply. "Sorry old panda."

Bookman nodded in approval before slapping his apprentice across the head. "Don't let it happened again. Control yourself."

Lavi felt himself grinning as he rubbed his head playfully. "Hey old panda, where were you anyway? In the trial."

"I was among the Crow members, where you should have been as well."

"Right, right."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Komui dropped his pencil as he slowly buried his head in his hands, a small groan escaping his lips. Leverrier had left him with the task of explaining to everyone of Allen's betrayal, and that if any of them saw the former exorcist, they were to kill him. Granted, there were many finders and researchers who found it impossible to like Allen after the fact that he was the Fourteenth was realized. But there was still a significant amount that still cared for the former exorcist. For him to tell them Allen was a traitor, and to kill him, it would only work against them. He knew it had been wrong to think Allen as a traitor; the boy had clearly been on their side since the moment he had joined the Order. The boy tried his very best to save everyone, going so far as to leave himself injured and tired in favor of helping others. He was a good kid, and it hurt when he had been informed of the boy's trial.

Leverrier had wanted the trial public. He had wanted the entire Order, including Allen's friends, to watch as the boy was put to death. The man believed that having everyone see what would happen to a traitor, a Noah, would show them what they were fighting for and fighting against. To him, Allen was nothing more than a Noah, an enemy, and Komui knew that a part of Leverrier wanted the trial public merely for his own entertainment.

Komui knew this and pleaded hard on keeping the trial private, with only the Crow and Bookmen present. He didn't want any of the exorcists, especially Lenalee, to see him, and after weeks of pleading, Komui finally had Leverrier relent and only make it public to the exorcists. To this, the man would not budge, and Komui knew he was beat. So, with this in mind, Komui worked harder than ever to send all the exorcists out on missions to keep them as far away as possible –and had effectively sent out the rest of the exorcists, save for his dear sister and Lavi. Leverrier had figured out what he had been doing, and had the trial date changed so the remaining two would be present.

And it had hurt his poor Lenalee.

He let out a low wail at the thought of his dear Lenalee. After Allen's trial and following exit, Lenalee had broken out in a set of tears and quickly locked herself in her room. He pulled his head from his hands as he slowly placed his fisted knuckles under his chin in deep thought. As much as Lenalee tried to hide it behind a sweet smile, he knew of the fears she held in secret. He knew of all the things the Order had done to her, and he knew of how much it affected her. He knew how everyone at the Order was precious to her –and that they were her world– and he knew how much her world meant to her. Kanda's disappearance had hurt and scared her, and Allen's transformation into the Fourteenth had only made it worse.

She was breaking, and he wanted to prevent it as much as possible.

His whole purpose of becoming Chief of the Science Department was so that he could stay with Lenalee, who had previously been taken from him. She was important to him, his only family left. He had seen Lenalee when he had first arrived; insane, lost, _scared. _He never wanted to see that again.

"Chief…here." Komui looked up to see a plain white mug of coffee placed in front of his face, the drink still steaming. His eyes followed the hand, hoping that it was his darling Lenalee, only to see Reever glaring down at him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not Lenalee." Komui suddenly found himself grinning as he took the mug and took a long, purposeful, gulp; a devious glint in his eye.

"Why, thank you Reever! So generous!" He giggled, inwardly pleased with Reever's look of annoyance.

"You know constantly thinking about Allen and Lenalee isn't going to help the situation." Komui paused mid-chuckle as he slowly placed the mug on the desk, his fingers never leaving the ceramic.

"I know." Komui once again placed his chin on his clenched fists as he stared at a particular crevice in the wall, his eyes holding a hint of guilt. "There's no way that we can really help any of the exorcists here. We can only hope that this war can end…soon."

Reever nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm getting too old for this," he grumbled. A comfortable silence fell over the two –a silence greatly appreciated– as Komui smiled softly as he brought the coffee mug to his lips and take a smaller sip. Closing his eyes, he laughed to himself, knowing what Reever had said was true. Only thinking of what they could have done, either for Allen or for the rest of the exorcists, nothing would change what they _have _done.

He looked up at Reever, a wide grin on his face, as he brought up a hand to daintily hold it in front of his mouth to hide a small laugh. "Reever, tha-"

"Don't think this gets you out of paperwork," Reever quickly interrupted as he slammed a large pile of papers on Komui's desk, a few falling off the top to slowly flutter to the floor. Komui sat frozen, his hand still covering his mouth, as he stared at the pile in mock fear, before completely ignoring the pile altogether in favor of the coffee. Reever glared as he pushed a pen in the supervisor's direction. "Don't ignore it! Since the trial, the paperwork's increased; something _you've _been ignoring!"

"But there's so _much _of it!" Komui whined, nevertheless picking up the pen and grabbing the first paper he saw. Reever grumbled about his laziness before turning to leave, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "And Reever," Komui called out, making extra sure to hold out the last syllable, which Reever replied with a hard glare, "thank you." The blond haired man merely sighed as he turned away and walked out, only pausing as he opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah." And he shut the door behind him.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A sharp pain in the side of his head caused him to wince as he slowly stirred; his body heavy and his eyes refusing to open. His memory was foggy, and his mind still slow as he tried desperately to remember where he was. He painfully rolled his head over, and flinched when a bright light caused the darkness to fade away as he forcefully opened his eyes. Upon seeing a bright blue sky and peaceful scenery –and not the dreary room in the Order–, Allen hastily sat up, instantly wishing he hadn't as he grabbed his throbbing head.

Where was he? He quickly looked around as he tried to gather his surroundings to figure where he was. The first he noticed was the rather large city around him, the pure white buildings standing tall all around him. Trees were sparse as he looked around and he noticed a few small bushes around the ground. He attempted to clench his fists and glanced down when he felt his hand brush over rough brick. Looking down, he noticed a long, brick pathway that seemed to go on forever. He shook his head as he slowly pushed himself to his feet; trying to a great extent to ignore his aching head. He turned around, still unsure of where he was, to see the same exact scenery from before, only on this side there were multiple doors on each wall. He was in the Ark. Upon realizing where he was, he took a tentative step forward before quickly clutching his head as fleeting memories rushed back.

He remembered that he had been put on trial for heresy for helping Kanda and Alma, and that he had also been working with the Fourteenth. He remembered that he was to be put to death, and Leverrier having his throat slit. He remembered Lenalee's tear-filled eyes as she watched him, and he remembered Lavi's hard glare as he looked away. He subconsciously put a hand to his neck as he remembered how cold the knife was as it slowly cut into his skin…and his memories suddenly stopped. After the knife broke skin, he could no longer remember anything afterward. He was still alive, so what had happened? What happened to Lenalee? Lavi? Why couldn't he remember?

_**Aa, that would be me.**_

Allen froze at the second voice in his head; however he quickly realized who it was. "…Fourteenth?" he asked, his voice betraying his reluctance to speak to the Noah. He could hear the Fourteenth laugh before turning slightly to see a large mirror placed in front of him, and the sight made him cringe. As it had been for many weeks now, upon seeing his reflection he could see the reflection of the Fourteenth as well. However, this time it was different. Standing behind him was no longer just a shadow; in it stead was an actual person –a Noah. He could see the Noah's signature gray skin as well as the seven stigmas across his forehead, but found that he wasn't as intimidating or daunting as he was before. The Fourteenth smirked as he slowly put his hands on Allen's shoulders, purposefully bending down until his head was inches from Allen's own, and Allen found himself glancing over to see if there were actually anything behind him. There wasn't.

_**Remember, my name is Neah.**_

Neah. The cause of everything that had happened to him: from the loss of trust from the Order to the sudden interest from the Millennium Earl. But even when the Noah had so far done nothing but bring misery to his life, he found that he could not hate him. Neah had betrayed the Earl and had effectively killed the entire Noah clan, save for Road and the Earl himself. He must have had some reason for betraying them, and must have had some reason for implanting his memories in him. It would be wrong to hate the Noah only for the reason that he was a Noah, and it was for that reasoning only that he was able to ask his question with as little animosity as possible. "How are you-"

_**How am I here? You can thank your little friend for that. Kanda, wasn't it?**_Allen cringed again as Neah grinned wider after chuckling Kanda's name. _**Sooner than later, you will become me.**_

_**But until then, you will help me. My dear nephew, you will help me defeat the Millennium Earl and become him myself.

* * *

**_**AN: Again I wanted to thank you so much for reviewing! I didn't expect such a positive response, so I'll definitely be continuing this story! Thank you for the help on keeping everyone in character, I'll try to work harder on that! If there is anything else that needs work, please tell me! But please review if you have time! Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**


End file.
